Healing darkness
by hyuciha
Summary: She never though that she was coming back, never wanted to come back, feeling shame, she didnt want to heal, it was easier to run and to suffer silently. But that all changed they found her and now she has to face it all. Will she find someone who can heal her, will she even heal him in a way.
1. Chapter 1: found

Disclaimer: im sad to have to say that i dont own naruto.

* * *

It was one of those days that everything seemed perfect, the weather was perfect children were happily playing, people were just happy to be alive end everybody was enjoying it the day to it fullest. Expect for a certain Hokage we all know of he was buried in al the paperwork he had to do.

''Dobe are you finally finished with al the paperwork.''

'' Teme, I don't wanna do this anymore, today is the perfect day to be outside and I'm stuck here doing paperwork.''

''Tss, shut up its your job so do it, you were the one who wanted to be Hokage.''

''But I didn't expect there would be so much paperwork.''

Sasuke sighed '_'Why the fuck am I babysitting this stupid dobe, I have enough paperwork of my one being anbu-captian, well there is one way to make him work faster.''_

" Dobe if you hurry up I will treat you to ramen''

Naruto's eyes grew huge '' Really teme really.''

''If you finish al the paperwork in 30 minutes.''

Naruto gave a huge smile and started to work faster than anybody has seen before. _''Stupid dobe would do anything for ramen, even forgot that the ramenstand is closed today.''_

Suddenly he stopped, and the happy face he had got replaced with a sorrowful face full of regret, which you usually don't see on Naruto face, and even though Sasuke would never admit it he got worried. ''What is it dobe.''

''What, oh nothing'' he tried to reassure Sasuke by giving a smile, but Sasuke knew that is was a fake smile and he saw _her_ profile, and knew the dobe was feeling guilty about what happened to her. Sasuke sighed en tried to reassure Naruto. ''It wasn't your fault dobe.'' Naruto put her file away and tried to give Sasuke one of his signature smiles ''What are you talking about teme.''

Sasuke didn't answer him but kept on staring at him as to give him the telepathic message. _''Do you really think I'm so stupid.''_

Naruto sighed ''It already has been two years since I sent her on the mission. I shouldn't have sent her at least not alone, she is so fragile and innocent. Hey teme do you think... do you think she is still alive.''

Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading and hopeful eyes, and even though he wanted to reassure the dobe that everything will turn out right. He also knew Naruto had to face the truth, they hadn't heard from her over four years, the possibility for her to be still alive was very slim. 'The possibility for her to be still alive is very slim'' Naruto face returned to being sad '' But not impossible after all we haven't found her body yet''

Naruto's smile immediately returned to his face. ''Right, yosh teme I want you to put a search team together and look for her.'' Sasuke sighed and allowed a small smile to form on his face. '_Only with a idiot like him is it so easy to lift up his spirit' _

''Fine dobe just finish your paperwork first.''

Sasuke left to put a search team together for the hundredth time in his opinion she probably died a long time a ago, but the idiot refuses to see it. _'I can't believe he made it to Hokage'._

''Sasuke-kun!''

'' Sakura''

''Sasuke- kun is Naruto in his office?''

''Hn he's doing paperwork.''

''Oke then I guess I'll go see him, bye Sasuke-kun.'' Ever since his return his relationship with Sakura, has been really awkward, neither of them knew were they stood with each other even though things seem be getting better ever since Sakura married Naruto. They usually don't talk to each other when Naruto isn't around expect for greetings.

After Sasuke put the search team together and let Naruto sign the papers he send them away on another search mission which would probably turn in another failure.

After he send the search team away he went back to the uchiha compound. Ever since Pain's attack on Konoha it has been a dead wasteland where nobody wanted to live because they believed that it was cursed since so many people died there.

So when Sasuke returned they had no problem giving him the land back, and since nobody lived there expect for Sasuke he build a huge mansion as his home and he vowed to get the uchiha back to its former glory. Even though one cannot revive a clan on his own. Which was a huge problem for the uchiha survivor since he cannot stand women well at least the women he met so far. Almost every girl he has ever met turned into a rapid fangirl declaring their love to him without even knowing him which irritated the uchiha survivor a lot.

After a finishing some of the anbu reports he still had to do he tried to catch some sleep even though he has to wake up in a couple of hours.

And just as he fell asleep something woke him up, someone was banging on his door.

TEME!, wake up, come on I will break this door down!

Stupid dobe what does he want now. ''Naruto its the middle of the...'' Sasuke opened the door and Naruto yelled '' Sasuke they found her!'' at first Sasuke was confused ''_who found what''_

''Hinata teme they found Hinata alive!''

* * *

Wel this was the first chapter, i already started the second chapter so if you review i will probably unless is die of have a accident of something happens like a new episode of my tv shows, or anime or a new chapter of one of my many manga that i follow, i should have the next chapter in a week or so. That is if you review sooo

please review, reviews are my new drug


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Idont own naruto

At the first chapter it said that Hinata was missing for two years but Ichanged it to four years, Well enjoy the new chapter of healing darkness.

* * *

_Stupid dobe what does he want now, ''naruto its the middle of the...'' Sasuke opened the door and Naruto yelled '' Sasuke they found her!'' at first Sasuke was confused ''who found what''_

''_Hinata teme they found Hinata alive!''_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and most of the people in this small village tried to make the most of this seemly perfect day, but there was one person who had a ominous feeling ever since she woke up this morning, she had quick flashback to the village she used to love and would never return to, but she quickly dismissed her thoughts. Nobody had even remotely recognized her ever since she escaped that wretched place three years ago.

''Hinako-oneesan!"

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the two boys, coming her way.

"OhayoIHinako-oneesan''

She answered the twin with a sweet smile,

''Ohayoi, daichi-kun and daisuke-kun''. These two boys could always brighten her day up, even though she loved the two boys she never wanted to spend too much time with them since the reminded her of a certain blond.

''Hinako-oneesan are you going to the festival tonight?''

''the festival?''

The twin sighed ''Yes Hinako-oneesan the festival you know the annual summer festival, remember you promised you would go'' the boys pouted.

She had to giggle because the face the two boys made ''Oh that festival, was that today, hmm I don't know boys I am not sure I can go.''

The boys looked at her with puppy eyes just begging for her to go and she had to giggle again and pretended that she caved ''Alright, alright I will go, just stop looking at me like that! Now go hurry go home before your mother gets angry at you two.''

The two boys looked absolutely terrified of the prospect of an angry mother en said their goodbyes and hurried home before their mother noticed they were gone.

She smiled at the sight the two boys made as they hurried back home. But the smile on her face quickly disappeared when she felt a familiar presence nearby.

''What do you want?'' she asked with a voice so cold you didn't think she was capable of. Somebody started to chuckle ''I never was able to hid to long from you'' she briefly looked at him with a stoic face and started to walk away she really didn't want to be near him any longer than necessary

''Wait!, you can't just leave, aren't we friends'' she suddenly stopped walking and slowly turned around laughing but not laughing in a humorous and gentle way, no it was she was mocking him with her laugh even hiding her anger you could see in her eyes '' friends, we are not friends, I can hardly tolerate your presence'' she sneered out. The boy looked at her and smirked ''What do I remind you of something you would rather forget?''

The emotionless mask fell back on her face but judging on the tension you could feel in the air she definitely wasn't happy ''What do you want Shinji.'' She asked again. The boy replaced the smirk on his face and he got a serious look '' I need your help.'' She sighed like she was tired of the games he liked to play with her. ''I already told you last time, I don't do that anymore, I quit and I don't plan on coming back.''

''Why the fuck did you actually stop! You were the best, with you the always got the job done within a day, and don't give me the crap that you couldn't handle it anymore.''

''Shinji.'' She called out his name in a cold voice full of authority. '' I told you I quit and that is that''

''Tss fine I will tell the boss you were too busy smelling flowers.'' She arched one of her eyebrows and gave him a sceptical look and chuckled for a sec. ''Glad to see you haven't changed.''

''Well what can Isay well then see you later captain.''

''Goodbye Shinji.'' And the boy left, and she let out a sign she really didn't expect to ever see one of those guys. She just wanted some peace and quiet but they never seemed to want to leave her alone. '_I guess I won't ever find my peace and quiet, well I better go and change for the festival, since I promised those two I would go.'_ She decided to wear a simple dress instead of a yukata since that usually requires more time to get ready and she didn't feel the need to wear something fancy in fact she would rather just wear her sweat shirt and pants since they are far more conformable.

So she changed and went to Kaede´s home ( the mother of the twins) and she arrived just in time since they were just leaving so at least she didn't have to look for them at the festival which is filled with people.

''Konichiwa Kaede-san, how are you.''

''Konichiwa Hinako-chan, I am fine thank you, how about you are you excited for the festival?'' the woman asked with a almost childish enthusiasm which made Hinata smile. ''Yes I am doing good, so where are the two rascals.'' And just as she asked she heard the two boys coming in their yukatas looking absolutely adorable and called her out.

''Hinako-oneesan you came!''

''Of course I promised right.''

Kaede watched the interaction between her two sons and their neighbour Hinako with a smile before she decided to interrupt. ''Well then shall we go to the festival.''

''Yes!'' The two boys answered with much enthusiasm, but suddenly they heard someone yelling something and coming their way.

''Hinako-san, Hinako-san!'' A young came running their way and was yelling for Hinako and he had en tint of desperation in his voice, which immediately worried the two woman.

''What is wrong Kazuhiro.'' The boy gasped as he reached them.

''Four man came in the village and one of them in badly injured, and you are the only medic in village at the moment Hinako-san they need your help."

Hinata's face got a serious look and answered him. ''Bring me to them.''

''This way Hinako-san.'' And he lead her to a small house.

''They are in here Hinako-san'' And suddenly the feeling she had that morning the feeling that something bad was going to happen it stopped her from entering the house and she didn't move. Kazuhiro looked at her and thought something was wrong. ''Is there anything wrong Hinako-san.'' And that brought her back and she got rid of the bad feeling and without answering the boy she stepped inside. She instantly regretted ever stepping inside and now she knew what the bad feeling was that she had. Because there in that small cabin she saw three Konoha anbu, and she immediately knew that the somehow peaceful live she built for herself was over.

* * *

Please forive any grammar and spelling mistakes english isnt my native lanuage so Itend to make mistakes easily.

Iwould love it if you would review


	3. Chapter 3

_I really struggled with this chapter, and im still not sure if it is any good, but i hope all of you enjoy the new chapter. Furthermore i would like to thank Saki-Hime,Hinatafan and Yazie567 for reviewing my story, and everybody who decided to follow my story thank you very much. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own naruto_

* * *

´´Were is that goddamn medic´´

´´Calm down this is a small village, were lucky they even have a medic´´

´´tss if they don't hurry up I will look for the goddamn medic myself´´ as soon as he said that the door swung open and the boy Kazuhiro walked in and behind him was a woman, and as soon as she stepped in the three anbu froze and even though they hadn't seen her over four years, and even though she changed her hair colour and wore lenses, they immediately recognized her. They spend years searching for her, imagining the worst, and here she was standing in front of them looking perfectly healthy, nobody spoke for awhile until someone choked her name out.

´´Hi-hinata?´´ he called her unsure, he didn't even know if he really saw her or whether he imagined her, judging on how his other teammates responded on her he believed it really was the Hinata he was looking for the past four years, the hinata that was like a sister to him.

If they were any other anbu she could have fooled them but these three knew her, she knew she couldn't fool them, she knew that if she tried to run away they would do anything to find her again, so for now she decided to stay, also since somebody still needed her help. So with a stoic face and a cold voice she answered him ´´Yes, where is the injured´´

The voice the cold voice neither of them ever expected to ever hear that coming from her, what happened to her, the hinata they knew would never talk to them like that.

´´Hinata-sama, what is this, what is going on, where were you all this time, wha- what happened to you´´

´´Look I don't have time for stupid questions, now will you bring me to whoever got injured or should I just leave´´ she sneered at her cousin. This shocked the three men, and one of them grew even frustrated with her answer.

_´ever since the moment she went missing we were looking for her, everybody looked for her for months, and after months of searching her family gave up hope and even arranged her funeral. But they never gave hope and always kept on searching. Who the fuck is this, this cannot possibly hinata´_

´´What do you mean stupid questions, do you..´´ but before he could finish his sentence he was stopped by the only anbu who hadn't said a word so far, and he and shook his head no and hinted at the boy who was looking at interactions between the unknown anbu and the medic of his town with confusing clearly seen in his eyes.

Hinata saw this and turned around and gently smiled at the boy before addressing him ´´Kazuhiro, why don't you go back to the festival I would hate it if had to miss it´´

The boy looked at her with doubt in his eyes so he asked ``Are you sure Hinako-san´´

´´Don´t worry I got it under control oke´´ the boy still looked at her with doubt, and quickly scanned the other men in the small house and even though he still had his doubts he decided to trust her and nodded his head and went out of the door. As soon as he left the smile on her face quickly disappeared and made place for her emotionless masked she had on before and looked at the three anbu and waited until they said something.

They were still shocked to learn that this girl in front of them was the hinata that they grew up with, and she knew what they were thinking _´that hinata is long gone´_

And there was a tense atmosphere until one of them spoke again, until now he stayed quiet

'' our injured comrade is in that room''

Hinata nodded and went into the room, while the other three stayed behind, still trying to progress what just happened.

''was that really hinata?'' he asked more to himself than to his teammates, his teammates were as shocked as he was how could the sweet innocent girl they grew up would change in this woman they just saw.

'Something definitely had to have happened for her to change like that'

''what will we do now''

''What do you mean what will we do now, we are going to bring hinata back to the village, and find out what happened!''

''it's not that easy inuzuka''

''what do you mean, don't you want her to come home? Aren't you her cousin I should have known after all the rest of the hyuuga were more than happy when she was gone, I bet you were just as...'' Neji grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall

''don't you dare say that inuzuka, she is my cousin and i would die for her i spend every waking moment looking for, so don't you dare say I am the same as them, there's a reason she hasn't come back you, I also want her back home, I would do anything go get her home''

''Troublesome'' he sighed ''you two need to stop fighting and we need to figure out what to do''

''isn't it simple we bring hinata back home, no matter what'', that was something all three of them agreed about it.

Hinata opened the door, and sighed when she again saw a familiar face_ ''__of course it couldn't be anyone she didn't know'' _she thought

It was a complete shock when hinata walked in the room, she hadn't seen her for four years they were looking for her with everything they had and now she just walked through the door.

''Hi-hinata, is that you? She asked weakly

She sighed, ''hai tenten its me, now tell me what's wrong'' she answered tiredly

''bu-but how i though you.."

''Dead, if only'' she answered her with a stoic face which shocked tenten, after the war hinata and tenten became close friends and when she disappeared she was devastated and like everyone else she did looked for her with everything that she had, but after four years and no trace of where she was even she was beginning to lose hope to see hinata ever again, and now she just walked in albeit with different hair and eye colour. And even in her weakened state she easily recognized her best friend.

''I am alive tenten so stop staring and let me do my job''

And even though hinata's presence and behaviour were shocking, she just was happy to see hinata alive, and she smiled weakly at hinata and she slowly lifted her shirt so that hinata could see the wound she had on her abdomen and hinata immediately started healing while tenten slipped back to unconscious with a smile on her face after all her best friend had returned.


End file.
